


Search and Rescue

by queenofdeansbooty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 20:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: While on a solo hunt, you get captured and tortured but you would never give them what they want. Especially when what they want is Dean.





	Search and Rescue

It’s only been a few hours but to you, it felt like days. Every part of your body ached because you were beaten every hour if you didn’t give him up. You decided to take this hunt on your own and instead, you were captured, beaten if you didn’t give the demon Dean’s location. Apparently, something happened when Dean was in Hell and this demon wants Dean to pay. He would kill you but the only reason you’re alive was because you were his wife and Dean would come for you eventually.  


You didn’t know how it got to this. Maybe you were careless or maybe you were asking to get caught. You  _were_  on a demon hunt but you had been so careful. You even had to convince Sam and Dean to take a break and let you handle this on your own. You were a good hunter but you didn’t know how you could let this get so out of hand.

You tried escaping but there he was, ready to break you down because of it. You just hoped Dean would stay away because the thought of him getting hurt because of you killed you a little inside. For now, you would have to tough it out because you were a hunter, a Winchester. You didn’t go down without a fight.

* * *

“What are you still doing up?” Sam asked when he saw his brother in the library, staring at his phone.

“Huh? Oh, I’m waiting for a call from Y/N. She usually calls at this time.” Dean sighed. The deal you made with him is that if you went alone, you would call every night and update him on the case. Just in case something happened to you, he would know what to do.

“She’s probably asleep. She must have had a long day. She probably forgot with everything that is going on.” Sam tried to rationalize it.

“Yeah, maybe.” He said, staring at the wedding band on his left finger.

“Go to bed. I’m sure she’ll call you in the morning.”

“Yeah, she’s okay,” Dean said to comfort himself as he got up and did as he was told. He went to bed that night, worried for you.

* * *

The next morning, the first thing Dean did was call you. He waited and waited but you didn’t pick up. He thought it was weird but he let it go and would try later. First, he needed some food to calm his nerves. He got out of bed and walked to the kitchen to see Sam there, drinking some coffee.

“Hey, did you call Y/N?” Sam asked when his brother walked in.

“Yeah, I did. She didn’t pick up.” Dean frowned, getting some food out of the fridge to cook.

“Want me to try? What if she’s ignoring you?’ Sam chuckled.

“She wouldn’t ignore me if you heard our last phone conversation,” Dean smirked.

“Ew, that’s gross.” Sam grimaced.

“She’s probably busy.” Dean shrugged.

“I’m going to try her anyway,” Sam said, getting out his phone. He dialed your number and let it ring, putting it on speakerphone for everyone to hear. It kept ringing and ringing until someone picked up.

“Hello?” The person on the other line wasn’t you, it was an older woman with a delicate voice.

“Who is this?” Sam asked, looking at his brother in confusion. Dean turned off the stove and walked to Sam, picking up the phone to take over.

“Hello?” The woman asked again, seeming to have hard of hearing.

“Why the hell do you have my wife’s phone?” Dean asked, hoping that something didn’t happen to you.

“I don’t know. This room hasn’t been cleaned in a while and when I knocked, no none answered. I figured whoever stayed here just left. But all her stuff is here.” The woman asked, scared of what Dean might say. Dean and Sam looked at each other. You wouldn’t just up and leave without any of your things. Something was going on here.

“Okay, um, I’ll be right there. Please don’t clean the room.” Dean said, hoping the woman would listen.

“Of course.” She then hung up and did as she was asked. She left the room untouched. Dean sighed and wasn’t hungry anymore. He sat down next to his brother and sighed.

“She wouldn’t just leave her things,” Sam said.

“I know this. Cas, we need you right now.” Dean said into the open air. A few moments later, the flap of wings was heard and Castiel appeared behind Dean.

“What is it?” He asked, standing next to the table.

“We believe Y/N isn’t where she’s supposed to be. Can you find her?” Dean asked, knowing you didn’t get the symbols that he and Sam have on their ribs.

“Of course,” Castiel closed his eyes and he did his thing, searching the entire world for you. But when he opened his eyes, he didn’t look happy. “I can’t find her. I believe she’s warded from me.”

“Warded? But I thought she didn’t have the symbols you put on us.” Sam asked, now on alert.

“No, she must be in a warded building or something like that. I can’t see or hear her.”

“Damn it, I knew I shouldn’t have let her go on her own.” Dean sighed, internally cursing himself.

“This wasn’t your fault. Maybe she really did leave. In a hurry to get away?” Sam tried to be optimistic but Dean wasn’t having it.

“No, that isn’t it. She wouldn’t do that. Something happened to her and I am going to find out what.” Dean got up and he stormed out of the kitchen and to his room where his phone was charging. He took it off the charger and began looking through his messages between you and him, to see if there might be something there.

When he found nothing, he started looking through his pictures because you regularly sent him videos of your day. When he got to a video he didn’t recognize, he frowned and clicked on it. It was a video of you, sitting on the bed in your motel room. He hit play and watched it.

“Hi Dean, I don’t know when you’re going to get this but when you do, I love you. Nothing big is happening over here. If nothing does, I might have to either come home or have you and Sam come out here and help because this is getting ridiculous. I’ve interviewed at least ten people but no one knows who this demon could be. Or if there is more than one around. It’s like whenever I get to a place, they just left and I’m always one step behind but that step is so close to theirs and it’s pissing me off. Seriously. I just got back from this woman’s house and I wanted to send you this video before I talked to some more people.” You smiled at the camera before a knock on the door sounded. You looked at the door and got up, the phone still in your hand. You grabbed your gun because that is what you always did, even Sam and Dean.

You walked to the door and opened it a little bit but Dean couldn’t see who it was. The camera was pointed to your face and you didn’t look happy.

“Can I help you?” You asked, a smile not appearing on your face and it made Dean wonder who that person could be.

“Is Dean around?” A man said from the door. Dean frowned, wondering why someone would be asking for him.

“I’m sorry, there isn’t a Dean here. You have the wrong room,” You began closing the door but you stopped, a look of surprise coming across your face. “No! Stay away from me!” You dropped your gun as you pushed the door closed but when you turned around, you bumped into a man’s chest.

“I’m looking for Dean Winchester. Tell me where he is.” The man said, his voice no so friendly. Dean immediately got up and walked out of his room, still watching the video.

“Go back to Hell before I put you there myself.” You threatened and Dean knew the man you were talking to was a demon.

“Sam! Cas!” Dean yelled as he walked to the kitchen. Sam and Cas walked out and walked to Dean.

“What is it?” Sam asked.

“A demon has her,” Dean said, showing Sam and Cas the rest of the video.

“Sweetheart, I don’t want to hurt you. I just want him. Don’t make me do something you’ll regret.” The man chuckled but Dean couldn’t see his face. You weren’t playing games and you started to say the exorcism but the demon grabbed your throat which caused you to drop the phone. Thankfully it landed right side up and Dean could now see the man. You gasped and clawed at his hand but the demon wouldn’t let go of you.

“Fine, you want to play the hard way, you’re coming with me. I know Dean will come for you sooner or later.” The man laughed and disappeared out of sight. The video kept going on until it manually stopped because your phone’s storage wasn’t big enough.

“We need to get over there,” Dean said, looking at Sam and Cas.

“Okay, we’ll pack then–”

“No, Cas take us there now. She’s at the Motel 6 in Omaha, room 4.” Dean cut off his brother. Everyone can see how pissed Dean was and Castiel nodded, not wanting to piss him off even more. Castiel touched Sam and Dean’s shoulders and before either one of them knew it, they were inside your motel room. Dean saw your phone on the ground and picked it up, looking through it to see if he knew where you were. Sam and Castiel went through your things to help but then Dean thought of something.

“Cas, you said she is warded?” Dean asked.

“Yes, she is. In some kind of building or house.”

“Then find out where that building is. If you can’t see inside a building then she has to be there.” Dean said, pocketing your phone.

“Alright,” Castiel closed his eyes and looked through the city, trying to find out where you could be. When Cas opened his eyes, he knew where you were. “There is only one building warded in this city and I’m guessing she’s there.”

“Good, take us there,” Dean said, grabbing the weapons in your room. He handed some to Sam and didn’t bother with Cas since he couldn’t be there to help anyway. When everyone was ready, Castiel touched their shoulders and then they were outside of the building.

Well, it was a house but that didn’t matter. Dean was going to save his wife.

“Alright, Cas, just stay out here and if anyone else comes out, kill them. I’ll try and find a way to get you inside.” Dean wasn’t joking.

“Okay.” Castiel nodded and watched as Sam and Dean entered the house.

* * *

“Looks like you can’t take anymore. Care to tell me where he is?” The demon snarled at you but you wouldn’t say.

“Fine, you win.” You said, playing defeat. There is no way in hell you would tell him anything.

“Good girl. Where is Dean?” He asked and you beckoned him closer to you. Your voice was scratchy from screaming so you couldn’t speak loudly. The demon moved closer to you until his ear was practically near your mouth.

“Bite me,” You said and laughed. The demon growled and pulled back, only to slap you across the face, hard. You grunted in pain but then laughed afterward. “I’m not telling you anything.”

“Then I guess I’ll have to kill you. That’ll sure bring Dean out when I deliver his dead wife on his doorstep.” The demon walked to the table in the basement he had you in and picked up the sharpest knife. You realized he was serious and began panicking because he would kill you and move on. You didn’t let your panic show but tried to get out of the chain you knew was impossible.

The demon turned and walked closer to you and you decided to fuck it, your panic was showing.

“Please, don’t.” You begged, hating yourself for begging.

“No, you see, you don’t get to live after how you behaved.” The demon laughed. He walked closer to you but didn’t get a chance to actually kill you because the door to the basement opened and two familiar footsteps came rushing down the stairs.

“Dean! Sam!” You tried to yell but your throat was killing you.

“Let her go. You have me now.” Dean said, his voice hard. The demon turned and looked at him, straightening out.

“Oh, Dean, it’s good to see you again. Remember me?” He asked with a laugh, not moving from his spot.

“Let. Her. Go.” Dean glared.

“I don’t think so. Let me refresh your memory, shall I? Remember when you were in Hell and decided to cut people up for fun? Remember Sasha?” The demon smirked and grabbed your arm, hauling you to your feet. Dean’s face went to ash because he knew who this demon was and what happened.

“Look, I had no choice! Alastair was going to kill me.” Dean said as if that excused his actions.

“I don’t think so. You tortured her and killed her and now, I’m just returning the favor.” The demon ran the knife over your stomach, through the shirt you were wearing. You cried out in pain and felt the blood oozing out, soaking your shirt.

Dean was done playing games and he lifted his gun to the ceiling and shot the markings on it. If even one of the symbols were messed up, the whole warding was useless.

“You missed.” The demon laughed, ready to stab you with the knife.

“Not even close. Cas!!” Dean yelled and Castiel appeared inside the basement with a flap of wings. He appeared right in front of the demon. The demon didn’t have any time to run and Castiel placed his hand on his forehead, killing the demon instantly with a flash of white light.

The demon dropped dead to the floor as did you. You groaned in pain and held your stomach, the blood still flowing out. Sam and Dean ran to you as Castiel broke the chains holding you to the wall.

“Cas, heal her,” Dean said and Castiel did exactly that. With one touch to your skin, your wounds were healed and the bruises were gone. But that didn’t stop your muscles from being sore.

“I’m sorry.” You whispered and Dean shook his head.

“Don’t be sorry. Come on, sweetheart.” Dean said, picking you up since you couldn’t stand on your own. Castiel aided in bringing everyone back to your motel room and Dean laid you on the bed while Sam got some water. You greedily chugged the whole thing and sighed, sinking into the bed.

“You came.” You smiled at your husband.

“Of course, I did. I saw your video.”

“I sent that to you a couple of days ago. I didn’t think you would find it.” You chuckled, your throat feeling better.

“This is the last time you go on a solo hunt.” Dean declared.

“I think that demon was the demon I was looking for in the first place. Case over.” You said.

“Good, because you need to go home. Sleep in a proper bed.” Dean looked at the two beds in disgust.

“You just want me all to yourself.” You joked.

“No, I just want you safe.” Dean sighed. You looked at Sam to see him packing your things up with Castiel’s help.

“I am safe now. Thanks to you.” You smiled and grabbed his hand.

“Come on, Cas can fly us back and Sam can drive your car back, right Sam?” Dean asked his brother.

“Yeah, of course.” Sam nodded.

“Thanks, Sam.” You smiled and he nodded. Castiel walked over to you, ready to take you home. You knew you would be safe the whole time, even while you were getting tortured. Being the wife of Dean Winchester wasn’t always easy but you wouldn’t give it up because one demon wanted revenge for what he did 9 years ago.


End file.
